DESCRIPTION(Adapted from applicant's abstract): Optimizing and prototype instrumentation of a previously developed mini Er:YAG laser (2.94mm) intraocular probe is proposed for vitreoretinal surgery. Flexible silica fibers were used to deliver pumping energy from a 962 nm diode laser array to the tiny erbium laser head that is fixed within the handpiece of an intraocular probe. A short piece of rigid sapphire fiber 3 cm long was attached to the handpiece to deliver the output energy of the erbium laser into the eye. This short piece of sapphire fiber was built into a plug-in style disposable probe tip. This probe will be able to deliver a range of 0.5-10mJ per pulse of 2.94 mm energy approximately at 20 Hz, and can be used to perform retinotomy, vitrectomy as well as superficial surgery where precise tissue cutting is necessary. With an enlarged erbium laser head, this type of probe may be able to produce enough energy to perform laser cataract removal. The proposed system will overcome the major problems associated with integrating the Er:YAG laser into practical surgery, i.e. currently there is no reliable delivery system available. It will make intraocular cutting clinically more practicable with the Er:YAG laser. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: NOT AVAILABLE